1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current sensor for measuring the magnitude of a current. In particular, the present invention relates to a current sensor where a decrease in current measurement accuracy is suppressed that is due to the displacement of the disposition position of a current path.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field such as a technology for driving motors in electric vehicles, hybrid cars, and the like, a relatively large current is handled. Therefore, for such use, a current sensor has been desired that is capable of measuring a large current in a non-contact manner. As such a current sensor, a type of current sensor has been put into practical use, the type of current sensor detecting the change of a magnetic field occurring from a current conducted through a current path, using a magnetic detection element.
As the current sensor utilizing a magnetic detection element, there has been known a current sensor where two magnetic detection elements are disposed in the vicinity of a current path and a current conducted through the corresponding current path is measured on the basis of the arithmetic operation result of the detection values of the corresponding two magnetic detection elements (see, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0121704). The corresponding current sensor includes a current path through which a current serving as a measurement target is conducted, a substrate in which a concave portion is formed, the corresponding current path being disposed in the concave portion, and two magnetic detection elements symmetrically disposed in the corresponding substrate with sandwiching therebetween the concave portion.